Ortolan
The Ortolans were a race of stocky bipeds with long, trunk-like snouts, and large floppy ears. Ortolans came from the frigid, mineral-rich planet Orto. Ortolans had a keen sense of smell to help them forage for food, able to sense food up to two kilometers away. This was an adaptation to their planet's harsh climate and short growing season, which made food supplies scarce. Ortolans also had hearing that extended well into the subsonic range. Naturally, their twin obsessions were food and music. Offworld, many Ortolans found success as master chefs or musicians. They were handicapped in their business affairs by their obsession with food, however, sometimes accepting otherwise unfavorable contracts when promised enough to eat. While most Ortolans appeared to have blue skin, Ortolans were actually covered in short velvety fur which they often dyed in bright colors. This tradition began when a Devaronian trader tried to sell Ortolans a shipment of food dyes — they considered dyeing their food a waste of time, but found dyed fur to be quite stylish. Ortolans had a thick layer of blubber beneath their skin, which insulated them against cold weather and sustained them when food was scarce. Ortolans were born with their teeth and musculature fully developed. Education was the responbility of their parents, though gifted youngsters would often be traded to other families to get specialized education. At the age of seven, Ortolans were expected to support themselves, and would be forced out of the family unit unless they had a particularly valuable talent. Ortolan society was reasonably industrialised, though not as technologically advanced as other species. Despite this, their economy was mostly based on barter, with credits primarily used to trade with offworlders. During the Clone Wars, the Ortolans initially tried to stay neutral. However, Orto's corrupt financial minister Belo Tusus, with the assistance of Neimoidian advisors, orchestrated a coup, and gave the planet over to the Separatists. While under Separatist control, the Ortolans were used as slaves on their own homeworld to build forts, fortresses and factories for the Confederacy war machine. However, Nem Bees led a resistance effort during the occupation, which sabotaged Confederate operations on Orto. His efforts culminated in 19 BBY, when a Republic force was allowed to land and defeat the Droid Army. The Battle of Orto did not end in freedom for the Ortolans, however — after Order 66 was issued and the rule of the Galactic Empire began, Nem Bees was killed, and the Ortolans found themselves subject to Imperial rather than Confederate repression. Under the rule of the Galactic Empire, Orto was occupied by Imperial forces, and Ortolans were not allowed to leave the planet. Ortolans found offworld during the Imperial era were usually either slaves or associated with Rebels or smugglers. Special Abilities Foraging: Any attempt at foraging for food (weather as a survival technique or when looking for a good restaurant) gains +2D. Ingestion: Ortolans can ingest large amounts of different types of food. They gain +1D to resisting any attempt at poisoning or indigestion. Story Factors Food: The Ortolans are obsessed with food and the possibility that they may miss a meal. While members of other species find this amusing, the Ortolans believe that it is an integral part of life. Offering an Ortolan food in exchange for a service or a consideration gains the character +2D (or more, if it is really good food) on a persuasion attempt. Additional Sources * [[:w:c:starwars:Ortolan|'Ortolans' on Wookieepedia]] Category:Races